vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Firstborn
The Firstborn are the first ever mortal incarnations of the Elements of the world. After millennia of the banishment of the Elemental Spirits, the world's balance began to fall into disarray. As such, Ana took essence from the very souls of the Elemental Spirits, and imbued mortals with their awesome power. The Firstborn were the most powerful Elementals who ever lived, and are considered the greatest masters of their element. These individuals were so powerful and wise, that Ana granted them sentience beyond death, so they could commune with and guide their descendants, as well as see the world they helped restore. Most Firstborns went by their aliases, with only a few keeping their real names. All Firstborn were chosen over 2,000 years before the story began, and era which has become known as the Era of The Firstborn. Ronin Blaze Ronin Blaze is the Firstborn of Fire. Given that the Fire Elemental line goes by blood, it is likely that Ronin's real last name may have been Verro, regardless, he is an ancestor of Taylor and Pierce. He was born in the earliest years of the Kingdom of Haven, and struggled mightily against the rage of the flames, but ultimately achieved harmony and became a folk hero to the land. Terrion Stone Known as Pharaoh Tadeas Sarauntet in the land of the goldens sands of the Sarai, and Terrion Stone to the rest of the world, he was the Firstborn of Earth and the founder of the Sarai Empire. He decreed that his scared powers, given to him by the Gods, should remain solely in his bloodline, and made it a holy ritual in which the first child of the Pharaoh would receive their parent's power by succession. Analia Del Sol Analia was born as a peasant in the Sun Tribe Empire and is the Firstborn of Light. Upon learning from their God that his power was to be reborn within one of their own, the high priests of the sun quickly began to search for this person that would be chosen for the highest honor. When found, Analia's life changed forever, as she was called the second coming of Solarius. She became the first Grand Priestess of The Sun, and decreed her power would always find host in one of humble birth. Fendrania Born Calypso Cloudsmith, and Princess of the Kingdom of Rodinfall, she is the Firstborn of Ice. She always lived a life of pleasantries and pleasures. Cheerful and naughty, there was a much darker demeanor hidden within. Fiercely jealous of being outpowered by her elder sister the Queen, Calyspo lead a revolt, resulting in the deaths of hundreds, as well as the imprisonment of her sister within the Box of Ensi. She would declare her name as Fendrania, and ruled as a cruel tyrant, until she, along with the rest of the land, suffered a fate worse than death. Lilith Born Calliope Cloudsmith, Lilith was the beautiful, benevolent Queen of the Kingdom of Rodinfall, the Firstborn of Shadow, and is the only Firstborn to not be born an Elemental, as her wicked Darkness was not even an Element at the time. Loved and admired by all her people, her land flourished under her rule for over a hundred years. Then came the night of her sister's betrayal, which would set in motion a chain of events which would lead to her becoming the darkest and most powerful of all The Firstborn. Calliope's Elemental ascension was so powerful it was catastrophic to the entire land, unleashing The Curse of Madness upon Rodinfall, and everyone who lived there. Kristine Toxi Kristine is the Firstborn of Venom, and is considered to be the deadliest assassin of all time. Nobody knows where she was born, or even her real name. All that is known is that she took the life of over 100 important people during her life, and would have likely killed countless more until she herself was assassinated. With her dying breath, she looked at her killer with pride, ultimately giving her powers to them and stating that her gift would only be given to those who could kill with mastery and skill. Category:Firstborn Category:Elemental Category:People Category:Spiritual